


Grizz's Secret

by Koiia



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koiia/pseuds/Koiia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grizz comes home after book shopping with Chloe to a...unexpected surprise.<br/>Bears based on the designs of Moosoppart their designs are my favorite of the whole fandom (and they made Grizz have such beautiful melanin I can't help but love it, also Ice Bear is "unf")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is One-Shot but there will be another part just detailing what went on with Ice and Panpan.  
> (So is this really one shot? sigh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

"Carrie? You ever read this book?" Grizz leaned down to Chloe to show her the book. Chloe fixed her glasses and squinted her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, well no. I've heard of that book. There's a movie about it maybe you and the others should see it. I'm not into bloody, horror type things." Chloe shivered a bit as she continued to flip through the books. Grizz's eyes lit up. "So what's about?"  
  
"It's about this girl with physic powers but like everyone in her life is a jerk so she gets rid of them."   
"Oooooooo~ Buy it for me?"  
"No ,Grizz."

Grizz sucked his teeth and followed Chloe through the store. He kept his hands in the pockets of his black jacket. People kept eyeing him though as he walked with a very small Chloe through the store. He didn't notice though. Chloe stood on her tippy toes as she tried to reach a book.  
"I'll help ya out kid." Grizz picked up Chloe like a sac of potatoes, she wriggled in his arms but she took the help rather than waste her time trying to convince him. 

The cashier made a weird face at them but also giggled. Chloe did her best not to face them, she was embarrassed enough. She was small as it is. She bought Grizz a lollipop to keep him quiet as they walked down the street but he still found a way to talk with the sweet treat in his mouth.So Chloe decided to get him a whole bag. He dropped her off at the train station and made his way back home. He was eager to tell his brothers of a psycho girl that went on a killing spree.

\-----

He busted through the door.  
"Broooooos! Chloe got us some snaaaaaacks wooooo!" He shouted proudly. But no one was around. He tossed the bag onto the table. He wasn't planning on being home alone.He wanted to come home to two bored out of their mind brothers bearing gifts of tasty treats. Grizz had to use the bathroom so he walked down the hall until he heard a strange noise coming from Panda's room. Grizz smiled and reached for the doorknob.  
"Stop." Grizz froze his hand on the knob. Panda's voice sounded so weird. He also heard the bed creaking. He slowly turned the knob and cracked the door. 

His jaw dropped to the floor. Panda was being pinned by his wrist on his bed by Ice Bear in a missionary position. Ice Bear was fully clothed but Panda only had his shirt on. Grizz initially thought they were fighting until his eyes peered lower and his face went red. He backed away from the door covering his mouth.  
"They're totally doing it." He whispered in shock. He got on the ground and crawled over to the door. They were really going at it.

Grizz felt himself being aroused. This was wrong right? Was it them having sex or him watching that was wrong? Grizz's hand had a mind of its own as it went for Grizz pants and rubbed against his hard on. Grizz's face went red. He felt weird doing this but watching Ice and Panda turned him on more than it should have. He slowly unzipped his pants and let his boner move out of the small slit in his boxer briefs. He gulped before letting his hand move up  and down on his member. He let out a huff before looking back to his bros.

Ice Bear had a firm grip Panda's wrist. Ice Bear leaned down and used his teeth to bite at Panda's shoulder. Ice Bear grunted a bit as he thrusted into Panda harder causing Panda to yelp out.  
"Ice, stop. I-I can't.I like girls." Panda pleaded his face was as red as a strawberry. 

Ice Bear let his wrist go and put one hand on Panda's shoulder and the other one started jerking Panda's member. Panda let himself go and began to moan.  
"D-don-" Ice Bear rested himself on top of Panda and kept thrusting.   
"Ice Bear feels good. Won't stop." Ice Bear stated. Panda shook his but kept moaning. He wrapped his arms around Ice Bear and gripped a hand in his hair.   
"Does Panda feel good?" "...I do." Ice Bear blushed and he kept going. 

Grizz kept his hand movements matching with Ice Bears thrusts. Grizz stayed on his knees and leaned up against the wall next to the door. He didn't mind just hearing them moan. "Oh crap." He mumbled. He felt himself coming closer to climax. Grizz began pumping faster, Panda's moans were louder now like he was going to cum as well.

He heard panda scream out, he sounded like he was really enjoying himself. Grizz came and his body began to shake. He watched as his cum spilled from him and on to his hands. He let his head lay against the wall.He leaned over to peak through the door and saw Ice Bear pull out and cum on Panda.   
Grizz moved back and heard them talking, then shuffle around. He hurriedly got up and paced back and forth. Should he go into the bathroom? No, he would leave out then pretend like he just got in. 

Grizz went for the door and opened it then went back for the bag of treats and ran out. He waited until Panda and Ice Bear came out. Then he came through the door as he did earlier.   
"G-guys I got these awesome treats from Chloe." Grizz tossed the bag on the couch and sat at the table. Panda was nervously going through his phone and Ice Bear was by the fridge. 

"Are you okay, Grizz?" Panda asked.  
"Huh uh yeah? I'm better than okay. Are you okay?"  
"Huh? I guess."

Grizz laughed nervously and popped a candy in his mouth.  
"Ice Bear is hungry."  
"Yeah i'm kinda hungry too bro. Let's go out and get some hotdogs!" Grizz proclaimed.

Grizz was unsure whether or not he should ask what went on between the two of them. But then again he'd rather not since Panda seemed a bit shaken himself. Ice Bear didn't change his demeanor at all. 


	2. Panda and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ice and Panda got in that mess in the first place.
> 
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Moto Moto

"27 likes? I got 27 likes on my new picture!" Panda held his phone high in the sky triumphantly. Proud of his new "found fame".  "I guess pictures of brothers get more likes."

Ice came in the room wondering what Panda was so happy about. Panda turned around  and showed Ice the picture.

"Look at how many likes this picture got. I took a pic of me eating, you're in the background but that seemed to have worked.Imagine how many I could get with you facing the camera. "

Panda leaned into Ice and took a selfie. "Caption: Hanging with my bro, aaand post!" Panda sat on his bed hitting refresh until likes appeared. Ice shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to Panda. He kinda got the excitement of likes though he knew he wasn't going to get too interested in it.   
"8 likes already."

"Ice wants to take more pictures."  
"Okay sure!" Panda smiled wide. Ice liked how happy Panda was and would keep doing it. 

The touched cheeks for the next selfie. "Oh, my glasses." Panda took off his glasses and rubbed off a smudge. Ice took the phone and snapped the selfie. Panda blushed and snatched his phone back .  
  
"Ice what are you thinking? I wasn't ready. Now people are gonna think i'm a dork or som- oh. Oh wow! People liked this one."

 

Panda put his glasses back on and snapped more pictures with Ice. They did many silly faces and poses. Not all of them were posted but they still kept taking pics.  Panda leaned back on his bed.   
  
"Oh man. Grizz would have loved this."

Ice leaned back and peaked over Panda's phone.  He watched as Panda's face went from an enthusiastic smile to a disappointed frown.   
"What's wrong Pan?"  
"Everyone keeps saying how great you look. I'm in the picture to you know!?"

Ice thought for a second, then took the phone and started snapping pictures. Panda of course objected and tried to take the phone back.  Ice use one of his hands to pin down Panda's. But he gripped too hard and hurt Panda. He apologized and kissed Panda's wrist. Panda blushed and tried to take his wrist back but Ice was stronger than he was. 

"Okay, Ice. It didn't hurt that much. HEY! Don't take a picture of my face.It's embarrassing."

 

Ice looked at Panda for a long time. Panda questioned why Ice was staring at him but it didn't seem to register. Panda sat up and Ice pinned him back down.   
  
"W-what are you doing?" Ice hushed him up by kissing him, forcing his tongue into Panda's mouth. Panda was surprised and placed his hands on Ice's shoulders. He squirmed underneath the cold man and found that Ice was using that to unbutton his jeans. Once Ice took a hold of Panda's member it was pretty much done for. 

Ice slid down and took Panda into his mouth. Panda shook his head and leaned back the deeper he got in Ice's mouth.   
"P-please Ice. Stop. " Even with Panda's protest he got harder and harder. He had never gotten a blowjob before. He didn't imagine  _this_ as his first time getting one. He didn't notice when his pants and underwear were slipped off but he did notice when Ice stopped sucking. 

He heard pants unzipped and he lifted his head to see Ice's member right up against him. His eyes widened and he almost sat up. He shook his head, he shook his head as hard as he could.

"W-what. Stop Ice."  
"Ice doesn't like when you stress over how people view you."  
"I-Ice?" Panda wasn't expecting that to come from his brother.   
"Ice Bear will show you."

Ice pushed his tip inside of Panda and drew him back. "I-Ice stop!"

Panda brought his hand over and hit Ice hard in the face. Panda's eyes widened. He didn't mean to hit Ice, at least not that hard. Ice rubbed his cheek.

Panda brought his hands up and apologized but Ice grabbed his wrist and pinned them above Panda's head. He pushed himself all the way in and he moaned. Panda screamed a bit and bit his lip. Ice couldn't help but lean over Panda. He kissed him. Panda was still in shock to protest anymore and Ice knew it. Ice pulled out a bit and went back in.   
He wasn't expecting it to feel as good as it did. He took a deep breath. He began thrusting slowly into Panda. Panda's voice cracked as he grunted. 

Ice kissed Panda's neck and fixed his position and legs. He thrusted in again and Panda's eyes widened. He looked at where him and Ice were connected. He looked up at Ice who seemed to realized that he had touched Panda's bundle of nerves. Ice thrusted again making sure to hit that spot. Panda laid back down and looked away.  He wanted to cover his face to avoid Ice from seeing how good he was feeling but Ice still had his hands pinned down. 

Ice thrusted faster. Panda could hear a small slapping sound from their bodies and it embarrassed him more. He tried to say Ice's name but it only came out as a moan and small yelp. Ice blushed. Panda was too cute for this world. Ice couldn't help himself and he bit Panda's shoulder.  
""Ice, stop. I-I can't.I like girls." Panda pleaded his face was as red as a strawberry."  
  


Ice Bear let his wrist go and put one hand on Panda's shoulder and the other one started jerking Panda's member. Panda let himself go and began to moan.  
"D-don-" Ice Bear rested himself on top of Panda and kept thrusting.  
"Ice Bear feels good. Won't stop." Ice Bear stated. Panda shook his head but kept moaning. He wrapped his arms around Ice Bear and gripped a hand in his hair.  
"Does Panda feel good?" "...I do." Ice Bear blushed and he kept going.

Panda lost all control and moaned keeping his arms firmly around Ice Bear.His fingers pulling on Ice's blonde hair.   
"I'm gonna cum! Ice please." 

A few hard, quick thrust later and Panda had cum and a high moan and Ice followed suit, his voice in a low growl. After they both calmed down they cleaned up and Panda put his pants back on. They sat on the bed. Panda kissed Ice Bear's cheek. Ice blushed not expecting that.   
  
"Panpan-"  
"Don't do that again ,Ice."

Ice Bear said nothing and only nodded.

\-------

Ice and Panpan went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Panda eyes were focused on his phone  but his mind was stuck on what transpired. He was just fucked by his brother plain and simple. Despite his protest he ultimately liked it. Panda had a lot to think about and having Ice walking around near him ,seemingly unaffected, bothered him.

The front door busted open and Grizz came storming in.

"G-guys I got these awesome treats from Chloe." Grizz tossed the bag on the couch and sat at the table. Panda was nervously going through his phone and Ice Bear was by the fridge. 

"Are you okay, Grizz?" Panda asked.  
"Huh uh yeah? I'm better than okay. Are you okay?"  
"Huh? I guess."

Grizz laughed nervously and popped a candy in his mouth.  
"Ice Bear is hungry."  
"Yeah i'm kinda hungry too bro. Let's go out and get some hotdogs!" Grizz proclaimed.

 

 

 

**BONUS**

 

Grizz laid in his room. He was tucked in tight and ready to put this day behind him. A few days had past since he jerked himself watching his brothers have sex. He didn't bring it up at all, how could he. He'd be outing himself if he did. The days went on as normal, with new jobs, wacky adventures, etc as if 2 of them hadn't done anything beyong brotherhood days ago and as if he didn't watch them do it.

He felt himself lingering too long on the thought and he had to get up. He stretched his legs and went to get a drink of water.

He drank the water in large gulps. He shook his hand and slapped his face to shake his thoughts. He looked in the mirror. His brown skin slowly had red patches. He shouldn't have slapped his face so hard. He laughed at himself. He walked down the hall when he heard a yelp. He listened out, was something wrong?

He ran to Panda's room.   
"Panpan?" He whispered. 

He remembered what happened last time he almost busted into Panda's room. He gulped and slowly opened it. Hoping to see a scared Panpan but instead he saw something else.

"Oh~ man." Grizz reacted. Panda was on all fours gripping the end of his bed as Ice bent over him, thrusting hard like there was no tomorrow. Panda seemed to have lost himself in how deep of pleasure he was in and requested that Ice not stop his sporadic movements. 

Grizz gulped, his heart pounded through his chest and heat traveled down his body. He held on to the door knob and opened the door even further. Ice looked up at Grizz, Panda was too engrossed to As he walked in the room the door closed slowly behind him until it clicked.

What happened in that room that night would change the brothers forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked that. Btw they did indeed spit roasted panpan if that's what you call that position. I wouldn't mind that if those two hot hunks were in it. (sorry)  
> I don't think i'll write that out who knows. But for now we'll say this story is complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing I write is age appropriate ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> and always smut


End file.
